fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSBT)
Mario is a character in Super Smash Bros T, being one of the first starting characters. Trophy Description Classic Mode Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Adventured through many quests, usually against Bowser with his brother Luigi. He's saved Princess Peach multiple times and has done many other heroic things. All-Star Mode Mario is a well-rounded fighter. He can easily trap enemies with his Mario Tornado and Super Jump Punch. Don't forget his defensive cape. Moveset Standard B 'Normal (Fireball) - '''Mario shoots a fireball like he does when he obtains a fire flower. Unlike the previous Smash games though, he charges his fire balls quickly. '''Custom 1 (Fire Orb) - '''Mario shoots a bigger fireball which takes longer to shoot yet can trap enemies inside it, dealing alot of damage. '''Custom 2 (Iceball) - '''Mario shoots a frozen kind of fire ball which takes the old start up and freezes enemies. Down B '''Normal (Mario Tornado) - '''Mario spins around with a blue aura coming from his hands, based off of Mario Galaxy. '''Custom 1 (Mario Copter) - '''Mario spins around yet again though flies while he's at it, it's longer yet deals less damage. '''Custom 2 (F.L.U.D.D.) - '''Mario pulls out FLUDD and shoots enemies with it. Side B '''Normal (Cape) - '''Mario waves his cape from Super Mario World. It inflicts little damage and flips the player around, it also makes you slowly fall in midair while excuting it. '''Custom 1 (Power Cape) - '''A quicker and stronger cape, and flashes red and yellow. This wont flip around players. '''Custom 2 (Gust Sheet) - '''Takes slower to start up and doesn't make you slowly fall, but sends enemies flying with wind. Up B (recovery) '''Normal (Super Jump Punch) - '''Mario jumps in a classic-like fasion, hitting enemies will make coins jump out of their head. '''Custom 1 (Super Jump) - '''Mario jumps way higher, but doesn't inflict damage to anything. '''Custom 2 (Super Jump Spin) -' Mario does some sort of uppercut type jump, hitting more than the Original. Final Smash '''Normal - '''Mario blasts a lazer-like fire at the other players, knocking them off screen. '''Custom - '''Mario does the same thing, yet uses ice instead which freezes enemies, but wont bring the hurt players along with them. The freeze is somewhat special since it lasts longer than usual. Other Moves Edited '''Down Arieal - '''Changed back to it's Melee/64 counterpart. '''Side Smash - '''Changed to a charge punch like Sonic's. Alternative Costumes Mario has 10 alternative costumes. *The Original Red and Blue Costume since Mario Bros. *The Fire Flower Costume from Super Mario Bros. *The Blue and Red Mario costume. *The Cyan and Pink Mario costume. *Ice Mario costume. *Mario, dressed like Wario. *Tanooki Mario *Invincible Tanooki Mario *Cat Mario *Penguin Mario Clones / Semi-clones Luigi Luigi is a Semi-Clone to Mario. 2 special attacks are custom while the other 2 are just edited from Mario. Dr. Mario Dr. Mario is a clone of Mario, he has edited attacks only. Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters